beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix
is a character in the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime and manga. He is actually Ryo Hagane, Gingka's father. Appearance Phoenix is always dressed in a red pickle coat, reaching down to his knees. He also constantly wore a mask and wig to hide his identity. He wears a black/brown shirt and long pants for the time being and carries Burn Phoenix in his belt. However, from episode 49 onwards in the anime, he changes his appearance back to Ryusei Hagane, since his identity was revealed in episode 48. History Gingka's father, Ryusei Hagane, survives Ryuga's attacks and goes in search of his son with his new Beyblade called Burn Phoenix 135MS and hides him, he goes to find his son as the legendary Beyblader, Phoenix. He is then seen watching Kenta in the battle with Dan and Reiki, and Gingka in the battle royal. He battles with Gingka afterwards. There, he faces Doji in a battle, after the battle he was revealed as Gingka's father. Synopsis His real identity is Ryusei Hagane, Gingka's father. He did not die from Ryuga's attack. He found Burn Fireblaze amongst the many rocks that were trapping him. He used it to free himself and he chose to come back as Phoenix in order not to completely shock Gingka. He also wanted to remind him how Beyblade should be played 'while he was gone', which is why he crushed Gingka's Beypointer. To him, points do not matter, as only the spirit of the blader and the fun matter. While in a battle with Doji he causes a lot of damage causing the glass chandelier to fall, which shatters his mask and thus revealing to Gingka that he is Ryusei Hagane. While In the manga, he mysteriously appears at the Battle Blader tournament. He somehow has the ability to create new beyblades out of broken ones, as can be seen when he transformed Kenta's smashed Sagittario 145S into Flame Sagittario C145S. During the tournament, Phoenix makes thorough observations of both Kenta and Gingka through their matches. Beyblades [[Burn Fireblaze 135MS|'Burn Fireblaze']] 135MS: (Burn Phoenix 135MS in the Japanese version) is Phoenix's Beyblade in both the anime and manga. Special Moves Burning Fire Strike: Phoenix's first finishing move is . Phoenix first used this attack in Episode 33 (anime) Trivia *This is very similar to when Hiro disguised himself as Jin of the Gale *He used to own Storm Pegasus before he passed it onto Gingka . *Phoenix is the only Beyblader in the Metal Saga to have the same name has his Bey. (Burn Phoenix) *When his face was revealed, his voice changed as well. *Phoenix is like a phoenix: phoenix's die and then rise from the ashes to live again. Ryo did quite the same-survived the attack and lived again. *Phoenix is just the alter-ego of Ryo, like the Masked Bull is the alter-ego of Benkei. Gallery Phoenix and ginga.jpg|Gingka meeting Phoenix. Phoenix2.jpg|The mysterious Phoenix. 24256-13.jpg|Pheonix's true identity: Ryo Hagane|link=Ryo Hagane 23925-12.jpg|Pheonix preparing to launch Phoenix Ryo.jpg|Pheonix, as seen in Burn Fireblaze's collector's codecard|link=Burn Fireblaze 135MS Phoenix.jpg {| align="center" style="background: #FAFFF4; border: 2px solid #8888AA; width: 100%; Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Saga